


Judys Bestest Halloween

by SheyK



Series: One Off Stories [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal, Cub, F/M, Forced Sex, Loli, Rape, Toddlers, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: After a trip to Zootopia for a halloween fair turns more dull than she could've ever imagined 4-year-old Judy Hopps had to find her own way of making it an enjoyable night. Though she never expected it to turn out this way.Edits and Collaboration By: manicMagician 😁❤️Discord: SheyanneK6182





	Judys Bestest Halloween

Judy ran around her room frantically trying to find the last piece of her Halloween costume, checking every possible place in her spotless room twice over to make sure she didn’t overlook it. Even at 4 she was very meticulous about where she put everything and did her best to keep everything organized. Though she did have her moments where things would get more scattered than they should be.

Her ears lay flat against her back as she scampered around her room, pushing her hand down every small nook and cranny that she could see.

“Judy!” her mom yelled up to her from the main floor “It’s time to go! Your brothers and sisters have been waiting for you!”

“I’m looking for my hat!” Judy yelled back downstairs, not stopping her search. Judy was not going to leave the house without her police hat. She wouldn’t look like a real police officer if she did have her complete uniform.

“Judy come on, we don’t have all night.”

Judy only rolled her eyes and kept looking. Pushing her paw down the side of her bed that was pushed against the wall she felt around behind her bed. Her paw was small enough that it wasn’t too hard.

“Aha!” she exclaimed as she felt the tip of her homemade hat. She pulled it out from under her bed and shook the bit of dust off that had gathered from the floor.

“Your father is already waiting at the fair!”

“Coming!” Judy yelled back down, but not before looking herself over in the mirror with an accomplished smile. 

Zootopia’s Halloween fair was one of the most anticipated events of the year. It was a family favourite; not just for the Hopps but for countless families all around Zootopia and its neighbouring towns. Despite the distance from Bunny Burrow to Zootopia the event was well worth it, especially for the kits.

The fair came with a whole array of events and activities for mammals of every age and species; face and fur painting, costume making, pumpkin carving, and rides around every corner. The event of course was separated based on the section of animals living in that district. Large animals kept to their areas, medium animals to theirs, and so on all the way down to mice sized mammals. 

Judy and her family were around the small to medium sized, along with foxes, beavers, sheep and other similar sized mammals. She could still remember when her parents took her by the large mammal area and she could see their side of the fair.

The whole day was like an entirely new world for her, one that was extremely diverse and unique; though she didn’t see it as profoundly. For her, it was just neat seeing all the different mammals instead of swarms of bunnies all the time. 

Judy was asleep in her car seat for most of the drive.Her dad had left early with some of her older siblings to help run their stand in the fair, but her mom wanted to go a bit later in the day to hopefully beat the traffic. It didn’t really work regardless, and it wasn’t long until they started to reach Zootopia and the insane traffic that followed suit.

The continuous stop and go traffic and the new sounds of the city woke the sleeping kit up. As Judy slowly began to wake it quickly dawned on her where she was.

“We’re here! We’re here!” She cheered, bouncing in her car seat before pressing her nose against the window, her ears perked and alert.

Bonnie chuckled as the other kits all began to wake up as well from the long drive. They were all watching in awe as they drove through the fair. In the distance they could see large balloons, colourful lights, and large rides with excited screams erupting from them. The scenery was paired wonderfully with the smell of fresh popcorn, fresh pies, and other sweet treats that were being sold. Judy watched with intense interest as mammals of all kinds passed them on the sidewalk. Many were in costume, eating their snacks and talking amongst themselves. The cubs and kits ran together, laughing happily with their pails swinging side to side full of candy. 

Judy could hardly contain her excitement when she saw two police officers, a thin cheetah and a heavier looking pig standing and talking with civilians.

“Mom, mom! Look! Police officers!” Judy exclaimed looking back and forth between her mom and the police officers she was dressed up as. Judy waved intensely at them, just enough to get the cheetah’s attention. She smiled over at judy and gave her a small wave and a relaxed salute. Judy squealed with excitement. 

The stop and go traffic only got worse as the Hopps moved deeper into Zootopia and the need to be on constant guard with cubs running around didn’t make life any easier on Bonnie. When she came up to her next stop she looked at the activity around her. They were in the more residential area of Zootopia and there were plenty of houses with partial decorations on what little room they had available.

“Okay kids, mommy’s going to be here for a while so why don’t you all go with your big brother and sister and trick-or-treat at some of the houses before we go to the fair? Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Judy and some of the younger bunnies said in near perfect unison.

Judy, along with her siblings, rushed together to unbuckle their seatbelts and rush out of the minivan. The older siblings however, were getting an ear full from Bonnie about “keeping them in their sight” and “don’t let them eat any candy unless you check it first.” Most of their reactions were an eye rolling “yes mom” just to let them out of the van.

Handing each other their small pumpkin trick-or-treat pails and closing the car door they waved to Bonnie as she drove off. Once their mom was out of sight the older siblings each took a paw of their younger brothers and sisters and began their rounds. Judy was excited to start, but it didn’t last long.

What they didn’t expect was the lines to each of the houses and the other children around them that pushed and shoved them out of the way. Some houses had actually run out of candy to give and were handing out fruit or healthy snacks instead. After thirty minutes of this Judy began to get upset and started to lag behind her siblings. She watched as her siblings grew more and more distant until they became disappeared into the crowd.

She gave an annoyed sigh. It was already starting to get dark and some of the houses had begun to close their doors and turn off their lights and decorations. If she didn’t step up her game this night would be a bust. She looked ahead but there was no indication that the traffic was going to get any lighter on this block, so when Judy came up to her next intersection she decided to go down the less populated sidewalk. Her hope was if she was in an area with less kits and cubs then maybe they would have more candy to give. Her plan sounded solid in her head, and that gave her enough determination to continue on her trek. After another 10 minutes she seemed to be doing better than before. With almost a quarter of her bucket being full of actual bits of candy and not just fruit snacks.

Her next turn however made her stop for a second as she saw the seemingly unpopulated street. No cubs or kits walked along the sidewalk or in the street, and there was no decorations and only one house with their porch light on. Judy had thought about turning around; she could just go to the fair with her bucket as is and hope to score some more candy from some of the stalls that were still open.

But if she was the only one on this street then this could be her big break!

With her shoulders back and head held high she marched towards the only house with a porch light on. However, with each step she began to regret her decision as she looked around her. Boarded up houses and windows, bits of broken glass riddled the street along with cars that were either shattered or put up on cinderblocks in the middle of the street.

Judy thought to herself that maybe she should go back. That her mommy and daddy might be upset with her for coming all the way over here. But at the same time her mind went to her older brothers and sisters; how they would taunt her for being a coward and chickening out because she’s a baby. Judy tightened her face and kept marching until she reached the house. She took two steps up to the small front porch, looked around for anyone else, took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Her ears perked up in alert as she heard a large set of feet begin to walk towards the door.

Her nose began to twitch wildly and her ears went flat against her back. She moved away from the door towards the steps, not taking her eyes off the door but frozen in place as she heard the doorknob jiggle. It slowly creaked open letting the warmth and the inside light to shine out onto the sidewalk. There stood a large lynx, more than 5 times the size of Judy; his pointed ears upright and his fur well groomed. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxers,, showing off his well toned chest and abdomen. His fur was a warm tanned brown colour with small patches of black fur mixed in along his arms and legs.

He looked down at Judy who only stared up at the tall lynx as he gave a small, gentle smile. Judy clenched her pail in both paws and lifted it just above her nose, covering half of her face.

“T-Trick r’ treat.” Judy said shyly.

The lynx kneeled down, bringing himself closer to Judy’s height, and looked her up and down. His smile evolved into a more devilish and sly grin.

“Aren’t you a little cutie.” He purred “What are you supposed to be?” He asked kindly, reaching up to touch the tip of her police hat.

“Im a police officer…” She said quietly.

“Aww so if im naughty you’re gonna arrest me?” he asked, keeping his smile. When she didn’t answer his grin only got larger. “I guess you want some candy don’t you?”

“Uh huh, yes please.” Judy nodded.

The lynx reached around to a small bowl on a chair near the door and looked inside it with a frown. He turned the bowl to Judy. It was completely empty.

“I’m sorry, looks like I’m all out.” Before Judy could say anything the Lynx butted in, “But…” He said rubbing his chin “I do have another box full. I’ll have to grab it though and it may take a while.” He peered outside at the emptiness of the street.

“Looks like you’ll me my last one for the night. Tell you what, why don’t you come on inside and i’ll give it all to you?”

“Really?” Judy’s said with her ears perked up in excitement and disbelief.

“Mhm, what's your name cutie?" The lynx asked staying at Judy's level.

"Judy!" The little bunny said cheerfully.

"My name's Cody why don’t you come inside out of the cold and i’ll get you the candy.”

Judy hesitated and looked around her, worried she’d see her brothers or sisters. But before she could decide the lynx took her paw and lead her inside, closing the door behind them. 

“Be a good girl and wait right there. I’m going to see if I can find the candy for you.” The lynx said, trailing his paw from her hand up along her small chest and across her cheek.

Judy, not wanting to be rude, stood in her spot as the lynx left the room. As she waited she looked around the house. It wasn’t completely lit other than the living room in front of her and the doorway light she was standing under. She hadn’t realized how cold she actually was until she started to feel the warmth of the house. It felt amazing on her feet and face, especially her nose.

“Hey sweetie? Come here please.” The lynx said, his voice coming from the living room. Judy, not wanting to intrude but still wanting her candy slowly walked to the living room. There sitting on the coffee table was the lynx, still only wearing only his boxers and with a box of candy on either side of him.

“Look what I found.” He said with a slight purr in his voice. “There’s just one little thing. I’m willing to give you both of these big boxes of candy…if...” The lynx stopped himself and moved towards Judy truly showing his height over her “You play a special little game with me.”

“I don’t kno-“

“Well that’s okay then. The game is more for big kids and not little babies. Since you’re obviously not big enough for the game then I guess you’re not big enough for the candy either.” The lynx shrugged, turning his back.

“I am big! I’m a big girl! I’ll play!” Judy said angrily! The lynx turned back, giving her his sly smile.

“Well if you’re sure. You gotta promise you’ll do everything I say. If you don’t then I won’t give you any candy.”

“Okay…” Judy said, coming down from her small tantrum.

“Good girl.” The lynx purred as he knelt down in front of Judy. “First things first, let’s get this costume off of you.”

Judy, not wanting to chicken out, put her basket down and put her hat on the ground beside it. She tried to take her shirt off but began to struggle with it. Her small grunts made the lynx chuckle. He reached over and slowly helped her take her shirt off, exposing her bare, flat chest.

“Now your pants and undies.” He said in a sing song voice tickling her tummy which made her giggle lightly. “Here, I’ll help you with them.” He urged, taking her small hand and pulling her towards him.

Judy rested her paws on his chest as he slowly pulled down her pants and cute pink panties. Judy felt hesitant with this game but he wasn’t hurting her and it was kinda fun.

“Now it’s my turn.” The lynx said as he stood up and began pulling down his boxers. Judy was quickly surprised when a huge thing came out from his boxers. It was big and thick.

“What’s that?” Judy asked as she rested her paw on it. It felt hard and warm in her hands.

“It’s something boys have. It’s called a dick.” The lynx said, reaching down to rub her ears with his thumb and index finger. “It goes inside a girl’s cunny and makes them feel really good and can give them a baby, right in here.” The lynx cooed and he rubbed Judy’s little 4-year-old tummy.

“Would you like that? To have a little baby like a big girl?”

“Uh huh!” Judy said jumping in place “I wanna be a mommy! I wanna be a mommy!” 

With a large smile, the naked lynx picked up the naked 4-year-old bunny in his large arms and carried her into his bedroom. Judy could hardly contain her excitement, between getting candy and being a mommy she didn’t know which was better.

The lynx pushed open his bedroom door and carefully laid Judy on her back. Without any hesitation he spread her small legs and took a long and deep lick of her baby cunny. Judy gasped and giggled with delight at the sensation the lynx was giving her.

With a low moan, he pushed the little bunny’s legs wider apart and more towards her shoulders. The little pre-schooler was very flexible which was even better for him. Taking in her sweet, innocent scent he pushed his tongue firmly on her tight little cunny, spreading it slightly as a light taste coated his tongue.

“Uuhhhhhh….” Judy moaned lustfully, her little voice urging him on.

“I gotta make you nice and wet. You want it to fit, don’t you?” The lynx said, in a deeper voice than before.

“Uh huh…” Judy panted, putting her small paw on his head; urging him back towards her private area. She didn’t know what he was talking about but at the moment she didn’t care at all. The little bunny kept moaning loudly as her virgin cunt was violated but the lynx.

Cody reached down, spreading her small bum and giving a long and deep lick between her small cheeks, over her button, and up along her 4-year-old pussy making her gasp out in pleasure.

Judy giggled at the lynx as he kept lapping, kissing, and probing her bum and pussy with his tongue. Judy, pushing herself towards Cody, kept her small paw on his head trying to make him go deeper into her.

“Does it itch?” Cody asked breathlessly

Judy shyly nodded, putting her hands over her mouth to giggle into them. He grinned and knelt in front of her and positioned his large cock, void of barbs which he was thankful for at this point, at the entrance of her small slit. She looked tight, perhaps too tight for him.

Judy looked down, watching intently as he rubbed the tip of this cock along her cunny.

“I’m going to make you pregnant. Tell me what you want.”

“T-to be a mommy.” Judy said between moans.

Cody leaned down and pinned her paws together, holding them above her head with one of his large paws as the other carefully positioned his large, throbbing cock. Then with a firm trust, he shoved the tip of his cock into Judy’s now impure pre-schooler pussy.

Judy screamed out in pain and began crying hard, her tears flowing down from her cheeks. Her cunny clenching Cody’s tip tightly. He gave out a hard grunt and pushed himself deeper, forcing another inch into the screaming kit.

“NO! STOP, IT HURTS! YOU’RE HURTING ME!”

“You wanted to be a mommy right?” he grunted with another thrust. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel good soon.”

Once half of his cock was inside the little bunny girl’s cunny he stopped to look at his work. Judy was sobbing uncontrollably, her cunny leaking a small bit of blood from losing her cherry. Cody’s cock bulged easily through her cunny as it pressed against her immature womb.

“Shh….shhh.” He cooed “Just breathe. You’ll be okay”

“It hurtssss!” she whined as her paws flew to her bulging tummy. Cody reached down, rubbing just above his cock on her small little nub that was swollen red.

“Is this better?” he asked as he slowly began to thrust himself while still rubbing her immature clit.

Judy's sobbing slowly turned into a mixture of crying and moaning before the crying faded entirely, to be replaced by soft and small moans. Cody reached over and took Judy’s small paw, guiding it down to her small nub and helping her rub it in a small circle.

“Ohhh…ohhhh…” Judy moaned, her tears subsiding as Cody started to thrust more of himself against the little girl’s womb.

Judy moaned loudly at the pressure, giving a small gasp as she feverishly rubbed her clit.

“That’s it baby, rub your little clit. Mmm, fuck. You’re going to look so hot when you’re pregnant.” Cody moaned as his trusts turned harder, rocking the bed and making Judy now and moan out in pleasure.

“Ahhh! MMM!! I…I gotta pee! I gotta pee!”

“Go on baby, it’s not pee. It’s okay. Ohh fuck im going to fill your baby cunt! Ohh tell me you want to be a mommy! Say it!” Cody ordered as he started to slam Judy’s cunt hard, making her grunt and moan with every thrust.

“I wanna be a mommy! I wanna be a mommy-EEEEE!” she squealed out. With one final and firm thrust against her womb, Cody began to squirt his seed deep into the little toddler’s cunt, making her swell up even more.

Judy laid flat on her back, her eyes fluttering and rolling back in bliss as the new sensation of being filled took over. Stream after stream filled her cunny, leaking out of her and making a small puddle under her ass.

Without hesitation, Cody pulled out and pressed Judy’s legs together, trying to keep her gaping cunt shut as he propped her on her knees, her little bum in the air.

Judy, still in a state of euphoria didn’t notice when Cody spread her small bum and forced the tip of his cock into her rectum. A small bit of drool escaped her mouth as Cody began thrusting himself deep into her anus, with only a few grunts coming from Judy’s mouth.

Gripping her waist, Cudy thrust his entire cock all the way into her asshole causing her to moan and sigh deeply as he pumped in her firmly.

“Ohh fuck yes! You’re so tight.” Cody grunted, pressing himself on Judy’s soft little ass cheeks and deep into her baby asshole. “Why don’t you come back some time and we can do this again.” Cody said between grunts.

“Uh huhhh” Judy responded through every thrusting movement. She didn’t know what was happening or what he was doing to her, but the sensation through her cunny and now her bum was too much for the little 4-year-old. Her eyes fluttered once more as she tightened her asshole around his shaft as she reached her second orgasim. The sudden tightening made Cody yell out and cum again, deep into her asshole and making her moan out again in sheer pleasure.

With an exaggerated sigh from Cody and a blissful moan from Judy, he carefully laid himself and his tiny lover on their sides. Then, draping his arm over her, he pulled her close, keeping his member deep inside of her small and very warm bum.

It took Judy nearly an hour to recover from Cody’s teachings, but as promised he gave her two big boxes of candies. Taking her small paw in his he walked her to the door, but before opening it he knelt down to her and held her chin. Then, without warning, he pressed his soft muzzle against hers and pushed his tongue in to meet hers with a gentle motion and pleasurable moan which was shared by both the lynx and bunny kit. Judy dropped her prizes and put her arms around her partner, replicating his motions by pushing her tongue into his mouth, giving him a pleasurable surprise.

Afterward, he escorted Judy outside and watched, satisfied, as his little toy walked awkwardly down the street. Judy on the other hand wasn’t completely back to her senses. She was still in bliss with the new feeling of being full. Not to mention her two holes, which pulsed in a slightly painful but intense pleasure. Her tummy bulged slightly with her lover’s seed, some occasionally dripping down into her panties.

She closed her legs tightly. She was going to be a mommy. But she would have to come back again some time. After all, they had to be sure. 


End file.
